


流阳

by electronicsunray



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 全圆佑/徐明浩, 权顺荣/徐明浩, 金珉奎/徐明浩
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	流阳

权顺荣是在雨天死的。

出生的那天明明难得有太阳，死的时候却又湿又冷，胸口被失控的马踩得稀烂，整个人陷进被水浸透的泥土里很深，所幸脸还是完好的，甚至连惊恐的痕迹也消去了，会让人想到他平常的样子。被运回家后，他母亲的眼泪也像是雨。

继承人的尸体不能像普通人那样宰成肉块扔给狼和秃鹰吃，权顺荣最终被装在木棺里，运棺人会在常年结冰的湖上敲一个洞，再把权顺荣慢慢地沉下去。

寨子上面的人想找出一个人来怪罪，最后找到了珉奎，那天带着权顺荣出去骑马的下人。珉奎被拉出来，跪在地上发抖，全圆佑从来没见过有男人哭得那么窝囊。

“顺荣少爷死了，你难道不该跟着去死？”

珉奎低着头，眼泪一颗颗落在手上，手上绕了很多圈粗硬的绳子，疯狗也挣脱不开，他蜷缩的身体像一粒小小的虫，全圆佑从怀中的暖炉伸出一只手，隔着很远悬在珉奎头顶，珉奎是下等人，轻轻一捏就死了。

“为什么不回答，难道耳朵聋了，嘴巴也哑了？”

金珉奎抬起头来，看向坐在上面的人，绕了一圈，最后落在全圆佑身上，全圆佑裹在厚厚的花豹毛皮里，脸白得像雪。

“我不想死。”金珉奎把头抵在地上，磕头的声音邦邦响，全圆佑听着，想到那天权顺荣被装进木棺里钉钉子的声音。

全圆佑从小身体虚弱，祭司说他活不过十岁，他母亲像对玻璃人一样待着他，全圆佑努力活到了现在。而健康，强壮的顺荣，他的哥哥，父亲最珍视的儿子，却死在他这个病怏怏的坏种前边。

“把他给我吧，爸爸。”全圆佑轻声说，朝珉奎看了一眼，珉奎的手脚都被绳子绑着，他就像一条鱼那样扭动着身体到全圆佑的脚边，把脸贴到全圆佑的脚背上。

“珉奎，知不知道为什么让你活下来？”全圆佑问。

“少爷是大善人。”珉奎喉咙里发出呜咽，全圆佑听着心烦。

全圆佑听了，笑起来，咳嗽了几声，呼出的白气让珉奎看也看不清他的脸，“不是的，珉奎，你这种人没资格因为顺荣去死，我让你活下来，是因为你活着比你成为顺荣的陪葬更下贱，明白吗？”

珉奎瞪大了眼睛，什么也说不出来。

“这样也想活？”全圆佑问。

珉奎点点头。

“下贱东西。”全圆佑笑着，一脚踢在珉奎腰上，他瘦得没什么力气，那一脚很轻，珉奎受了那一脚，却像是被烧过的铁烙在身上似的。

全圆佑没跟父姓，姓随了母亲，虽然跟权顺荣的姓读起来一模一样，但权是父亲的姓，顺荣也是父亲给的名字，父亲只给了顺荣名字。“圆佑”是母亲取的，保佑他一生周全圆满，母亲不是什么好人，常常诅咒顺荣早死，直到顺荣被装进棺材后全圆佑才明白，母亲对自己的祝福，原来也是对顺荣的诅咒。

全圆佑很喜欢权顺荣，顺荣是太阳一样的孩子，如果顺荣能活下来，那全圆佑，甚至全圆佑的母亲或许都能获得幸福。

顺荣死后，全圆佑晚上有时会被在棺材上钉钉子的声音惊醒，醒来看到珉奎狗一样缩在一旁的地上，沉沉地呼吸，全圆佑好像能从他呼吸声中感到旺盛得可耻的生命力，他会把珉奎踢醒，不准他睡，珉奎醒来，睁着一双困倦的眼睛，温和地看着全圆佑。

“上来睡，抱着我的脚。”全圆佑说。

珉奎很听话，爬上床，蜷缩在床的末尾，怀里抱着全圆佑冰冷的脚，全圆佑踩他温暖的肚子，踩他两腿中间的东西，稍微用点力气摁下去，珉奎就会发出小狗一样的声音，珉奎不会反抗，始终温顺地抱着全圆佑的脚，全圆佑厌恶他这副样子，用力去踩，直到感觉到珉奎的那个东西勃起，才停下。

“不准去碰你的那根东西，不然就杀了你。”全圆佑冷冰冰的，眼神像刀子一样可怕。珉奎在黑暗中睁着眼睛，性器在一抽一抽地颤动，但不能碰就是不能碰，碰了就会死，下等人死比活着容易，但他无论如何不想死。即使被砍断了四肢，被当成人柱踢来踢去，他也不愿意去死。这种强烈的生的欲望究竟从哪里来，珉奎自己也想不明白。

———

权顺荣很喜欢养在寨子深处的那个人，权顺荣给他起名叫明浩，是很好的寓意，只是明浩不识字，权顺荣就在明浩的手心里一笔一笔地写他的名字，他的手指温暖，明浩会痴痴地盯着他手指运动的轨迹，他感到自己的手心好像变成了土地，顺荣的手指像柔软的动物在上面跳动。

权顺荣教了他很多东西，明浩可以说话多亏了顺荣，因为祭品不需要学会说话，只需要活着等到那一天，被献给神的那一天。

“献给神是很幸福的事。”权顺荣对他说。

“顺荣也想去见神吗？”

权顺荣点点头，“想啊，总有一天我会去的，明浩，你一个人也不要害怕，”顺荣捏着明浩的手，“不要感到孤单，因为我肯定会来找你。”

“顺荣什么时候会来找我？”明浩也紧紧握住权顺荣的手，“顺荣是不是在撒谎？”

“不是的，相信我。”权顺荣笑着说。

也不知道是谁告诉他的，顺荣死了，身体被踩得稀烂。明浩躲在昏暗的寨子深处，想象顺荣孤零零一个人，被沉进冰洞里的场景，忍不住哭了起来。顺荣以前跟他说，湖下面也有房子，他们会去到那里，幸福地生活。

明浩说，我现在也很幸福，顺荣在身边就很幸福。

是吗，权顺荣笑了，说，可我是贪心的人。

———

全圆佑去见寨子的祭品，明浩，权顺荣活着的时候，常常去明浩在的地方，待上一整天。

“他是不是操过你了？”全圆佑问明浩。

明浩看怪物一样看着全圆佑，笑了，说，“真奇怪，明明是兄弟，怎么一点相像的地方都没有？”

全圆佑不恼也不怒，说，“射进去的东西一样，生出来的东西就能一样吗？他的母亲是个好容器，可能我母亲不是吧，生出我这种劣质品。”

明浩静静地看着全圆佑，全圆佑又问，“你下面长的那个东西，给他操过了对吗？”

明浩露出惨淡的笑脸，“你在胡说些什么？”

“我知道很多这个寨子的秘密，”全圆佑站得有些累了，示意一旁的珉奎过来，跪下，他坐在珉奎弓起来的背上，缓慢地开口，“我知道，你下面不仅长了男人的阴茎，也长了女人的穴，祭司要求必须将你养到十四岁，然后将你献给神。”

“可是顺荣太任性了，”全圆佑带着哀伤的语气，“他不要你死，想让你多活一会儿，让你活到了现在。”

明浩看着全圆佑的眼睛，眼中有什么瞬间撕裂。

“他染上你身上的脏东西，”全圆佑说，“身上出现一块块黑斑，他自己看不到，我看得很清楚，太阳开始出现黑斑，就是要掉下来了。”

“可是，”全圆佑一字一句，“死的本不该是你吗？”

明浩垂下头，沉默不语。

全圆佑看着他，看他裸露出来的细瘦肩膀，皮肤发白，像蒙了一层灰，他看着明浩，好像看到自己，神会喜欢他们这样病弱的躯体吗？顺荣健康而强壮，神把那样的人召回去了。

“你还没有回答我。”

“…顺荣知道我是祭品，所以不会那么做。”明浩看了一眼跪在地上的珉奎，像是预见到了什么，朝后退了几步。

“那太好了，”全圆佑站起来，拍拍珉奎的头，说，“珉奎，去吧。”

珉奎缩在地上，神色不安地望着全圆佑，“可是少爷，他是祭品呀…”

全圆佑冷冷地说，“我当然知道。”他转过头去，对着明浩，“你见过珉奎吧，他以前是顺荣的狗。”

“你要惹怒神灵。”徐明浩看着朝他一步步走过来的珉奎，知道自己无处可躲。

“那神会惩罚我吗？像惩罚顺荣那样？”全圆佑想了想，说，“明浩，我不会让你死的，我会让你不配去见神，也不配去见顺荣，”他露出跟皮肤一样白的牙齿，呲牙咧嘴地笑，“你跟我一起去地狱吧。”

珉奎是听话的狗，每天晚上他睡在全圆佑脚边，性器在空气中散发兴奋的腥气，全圆佑闻着想吐，现在空气中也是这种味道，珉奎将明浩压在身体下面，交合的瞬间，明浩像被扯断翅膀，四肢纤长的昆虫，身体完全打开，交缠在珉奎身上，他和珉奎的皮肤贴在一起，体液也交融，全圆佑静静地看了一会儿，朝紧紧缠着的两个人走去，蹲下帮明浩擦掉额头上的汗。

明浩喘着气，眼中映出全圆佑的脸，他仔仔细细地看了一阵，说，“奇怪，这时候你看着倒很像顺荣。”

全圆佑愣了一秒，笑了。

———

父亲以前也跟顺荣一样，常常待在那个养祭品的地方，一待就待上一整天。全圆佑身体虚弱，母亲不允许他像顺荣那样跑到树林去玩，他就偷偷在读书的时候溜出来，绕着寨子一圈一圈地走。

绕到那个地方，全圆佑看到父亲像是着了魔，赤身裸体趴在祭品身上，像家里的狗那样耸动下身，埋在祭品的脸旁大声喘气。

全圆佑躲在一旁看，看到祭品的下半身不仅长了男人的东西，也有女人的。他十四岁的时候第一次见到女人的那处，照顾他的侍女，替他擦洗身子的时候碰到他的下身，侍女的手涂了羊脂，温暖柔软，小心地抚慰着他，她引导全圆佑触碰自己的乳房，同她交合。

后来事情被母亲发现，母亲将侍女扒光了衣服从寨子里扔了出去，也禁足了全圆佑很长一段时间。再后来，母亲失心疯，差点伤了顺荣，父亲让人将她碎成肉块，扔到树林里去，全圆佑问母亲去了哪里，父亲说，在树林里，你去找也找不到。全圆佑那时才知道，母亲是下等人，下等人死也是不能死得体面的。顺荣死的时候，全圆佑很伤心，但也很嫉妒，顺荣是太阳的孩子，不会像母亲那样死了就变成一堆肉，给最下贱的狗啃得干干净净。顺荣将作为顺荣，完整，干净地去神的身边。

祭品后来怀了父亲的孩子，祭司要求将孩子生下来。生下孩子后，祭品被送给了神，祭品的孩子，明浩，成为了新的祭品。等到他长大，神会来召他过去，寨子会因此兴旺繁盛，人们的生活也会幸福起来。

顺荣死后不久，父亲也生了重病，死前把全圆佑叫到他的屋子，告诉他，要赶快把明浩献给神，这样寨子才能平安。

父亲还说，要是顺荣活着就好了，顺荣要是还活着，一切都将充满希望…可是顺荣任性，贪心，最终害了他自己。

父亲瘦成了一具骷髅，他朝全圆佑伸出手，父亲快死了，全圆佑感到那股作呕的死亡的臭气从父亲的眼睛，鼻子，耳朵，嘴巴里漏出来，全圆佑捂着鼻子走远了些，他不想沾上。

于是父亲开始诅咒他，诅咒他的母亲，说他母亲低贱，他也低贱，寨子落在他手里，是他的大运气，却是寨子的灾祸。

全圆佑没说什么，他觉得父亲可怜，但父亲做错了事，顺荣也是，如果父亲那时不像狗一样贪恋祭品的身体，如果顺荣让明浩在十四岁的时候去死，或许一切都将不同。

等到父亲的木棺也被沉进冰洞，寨子里突然就变得死一样寂静了。全圆佑一个人睡在巨大空旷的屋子里，在梦中，见到他的侍女，他的母亲，她们光裸着身体在树林里跑来跑去，顺荣骑在高高的马上，笑容灿烂，到了傍晚，顺荣提着打到的猎物来到全圆佑的房间里，跟他讲很久很久的话，讲他的抱负，他的野心，也见到父亲，父亲赤裸的身体和祭品的紧贴在一起，最终融成一具冰冷的棺材，耳边又响起钉钉子的声音，棺材里有父亲，顺荣，还有母亲和侍女的碎块。

———

天快亮了，明浩醒来，发现自己睡在珉奎的怀中，珉奎紧抱着他，为他取暖，明浩叹了口气，轻轻掐住珉奎的脖子，珉奎皮肤下的血管在他手中激烈地跳动，自己真的能杀了他吗，明浩想了想，撤回了手，在珉奎的怀中重新蜷缩成一团。

以前顺荣对珉奎很好，顺荣来找自己的时候，珉奎往往也跟在身边，明浩那时候望着珉奎，总会觉得不可思议，他强壮，漂亮，且毫无自尊，珉奎很亲近明浩，因为顺荣喜欢明浩，所以他也喜欢，但如果顺荣要求他掐死明浩，他也一定会照做。没了顺荣的珉奎变得很可怜。明浩靠在珉奎胸口，听他沉稳的心跳声，珉奎好像除了活着，别的什么也不会。

珉奎的精液留在自己体内，明浩古怪地感到安心，那种可怕旺盛的生命力也在自己身体里种下了种子，可他作为祭品，再过几天就会死了。

顺荣还在的时候，明浩想象过无数次顺荣抱他，他好喜欢顺荣，喜欢到只是被顺荣碰一下，下面就会湿，顺荣让他活着，希望他能作为人活，哪怕只有一小会儿，可是顺荣怎么就是不明白呢，他在想那些龌蹉混乱的事，在脑子里想，见到顺荣就会想，有人告诉明浩，他是上一个祭品的孩子，顺荣的父亲也是他的父亲，他听了，感到沉甸甸的幸福，好像跟顺荣又变得亲近了些。

顺荣死后，明浩不再想作为祭品去死，顺荣去的地方自己一定去不了，如果死后见不到顺荣，那死就没有意义。

可是活着又是为了什么呢？明浩抱紧珉奎温暖的身体，感到很难过。

后半夜，全圆佑来找他们，他裹着那件厚重的豹皮，削瘦的身体在雾中朦朦胧胧地显现，明浩半睁着眼睛，他看着全圆佑，好像看到了顺荣。

寨子里很安静，所有人都还没醒来，全圆佑说，我们走吧，离开这里。珉奎懵懵懂懂地问，要去哪里？全圆佑没有回答，他在珉奎的脖子上套上一只铁环，铁环上的链子握在他手里，珉奎垂下头，没有反抗。全圆佑又看向明浩，说，带你去见顺荣。

走得离寨子很远了，明浩回头看了一眼，看到有隐约的火光从寨子上方闪现，黑色的烟飘到很高的地方。

他们都会死。明浩低声说。

嗯。全圆佑没有回头，说，所有人都还没醒来，火烧起来很安静的。睡着的人会意识到自己已经死了吗？我对他们够好了。

要去哪？明浩问。

你不想见顺荣吗？全圆佑带他们走到那片湖，湖上常年结着一层厚厚的冰，全圆佑走到冰面上，对明浩说，顺荣就在这里。

明浩走到全圆佑身边，蹲下，手掌贴到冰面上，手心被冻得发痛，然后感到麻木，最后有一种虚幻的温暖从冰面下传来，明浩感到了一丝幸福，他说，顺荣以前告诉我，湖下面也有寨子，有人住的地方，人们生活在那里，永远幸福快乐。

你信了吗？全圆佑问。

明浩笑说，信过一阵。后来就不信了。

那就好，你要是说你信，我现在就让珉奎在这里凿个洞，把你扔进去。全圆佑拍拍珉奎肩膀，珉奎没什么反应，他看着明浩，眼神温和清亮。

全圆佑拉着手中的链子，继续往前走，湖大得看不到边际，珉奎乖乖地跟在全圆佑身后，转过身来望着明浩，示意他跟上来。

明浩贴在冰面上，小声说，再见，顺荣。说完，他朝珉奎和全圆佑跑去，他们要穿过这片湖，最终要去哪里，明浩没有问，珉奎也没有问。明浩走在后面，看着全圆佑的背影，想到他身上流着跟顺荣相同的一半血，跟自己身上流着相同的一半血，顺荣似乎还活着，一半在他的身体里，一半在圆佑身体里。明浩高兴起来，去拉珉奎的手，珉奎也紧紧握住他的，珉奎脖子上的铁链咔拉咔拉地响，全圆佑在前面鬼魂一样悄无声息地走着，明浩觉得那条铁链好像穿过他们的身体，拴在脊骨上，他感到一阵眩晕，他作为祭品，可耻地活了下来，他们三个人将永远可耻地活下去。


End file.
